The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a transmitter, and more particularly, to a transmitter having an integrated design of multiple wireless communication modules.
Wireless communication technologies, such as Bluetooth (BT) and WiFi, are commonly applied to smart phones, tablets and personal computers. BT is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances from fixed and mobile devices, and has high levels of security. It can connect several devices at the same time, thereby overcoming problems of synchronization. WiFi is a technology allowing an electronic device to exchange data or connect to the internet wirelessly using radio waves. Many devices can use Wi-Fi, such as personal computers, video-game consoles, smartphones, digital cameras, and digital audio players.
Due to the trend of increasingly slim handheld devices such as smart phones and tablets, when both the WiFi and BT modules are applied, the overall volume of handheld devices becomes too large to be acceptable to consumers, as well as increasing the overall cost. Since the transmission bandwidth and bit number of WiFi and BT are different, how to integrate WiFi and BT functions in a single structure becomes a difficult issue.